


Just good friends

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [15]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out what you really mean to Tom after you both have had one too many...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just good friends

 

 

Why was I always so nervous at things like this? I can’t even hold the man’s hand without breaking out into a sweat.

“Sorry,” he chuckled as we stopped for a moment.

“No, it’s me,” I smiled as I frantically wiped my palms against my jeans, “Sweaty palms…”

He took my hand and led me down the carpet. It was only something casual but his hand at the back of my jeans made me more than nervous. I smiled and answered questions with Tom to the interviewers, all with a hidden panicked smile on my face.

“So Sherry, this is the third event we’ve seen you at. You and Tom seem to have gotten close.”

“We’ve been friends for so long, and he was such a gentleman to invite me along today.”

“How long have you known each other?”

“I met her two years ago at the bookstore where she works, just helping me brush up on some fine reading.”

“But in all three events, you two seem to be in perfect sync with each other. You seem like you could be such a beautiful couple. Sherry, how can you resist him?”

“I keep my hands in my pocket. It seems like the lady-like thing to do. We’re good friends.”

“Just good friends,” stated Tom as he turned as back to the carpet.

Luke extended his hand to me and led me away from Tom as he began his signing and picture with his fans.

“Darling, you alright? You seem anxious.”

I do my best to wave off Luke until he stops us and pulls us to the side.

“You’re lying. You can tell me what’s wrong? Is it Tom?”

“No. It’s hard to explain. It’s being out there with him and I’m not a get out there person. I just didn’t want to say no when he asked me.”

“Because you’re such good friends.”

I quickly ducked into the nearest bathroom to hide my tears as Luke stayed outside. I tried hard to control myself. Luke snuck into the empty restroom and knocked on my stall.

“Sherry? You like him, don’t you?”

“Go away. You’re not helping.”

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

“It’s not that,” I opened the stall for him as I wiped my tears, “I do like him but I don’t think that’s enough.”

“What do you mean?”

I did like Tom. A lot. Ever since I saw him, but it seems most fans would say that. I helped him brush up on his Shakespeare collection and every month or so he would be back, asking me for a recommendation. It led to other things, small things. Book readings, and lunch. Time flew and eventually this happened.

For the third time, I found myself crying in a restroom stall with my insecurities getting the best of me.

I did like him as I got to know him better. Even more so, whenever he would tease me when no one was looking but I was afraid to indulge with him on anything personal that could have led to something else.

“Every time he gets close or even if he touches me, I feel like I can’t breathe and I don’t want to drive him away.”

“You think he doesn’t like you back.”

“Why would he?”

“Who wouldn’t, Darling? You’re an absolute catch!”

I wiped off the rest of my face as Luke put his arm around me.

“Just breathe and go with your better instinct. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No, thank you. I can do it.”

I was lying as I applied more mascara and a false smile. Tom joined up with us, unaware of where we were coming from. I did my best to breathe but it only seemed to pass the time. We all ended up at a pub, drinking away and enjoying ourselves. Luke gave me an occasional nod in Tom’s direction but I didn’t want to spoil his evening with a small schoolgirl crush. Then again, do all schoolgirl crushes lead to me toying myself senseless, wishing it was his fingers instead of mine?

I waited and waited until it was too late. The evening was over and we all had one too many drinks as we headed for the cabs to take us home. I helped Tom outside as Luke took Tom’s wallet.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you a fair chance to talk to him.”

“I don’t know where he lives.”

“Which is why he’s spending the night with you. Ta!”

Luke waved Tom’s wallet out the window as Tom wrapped his arms around me.

“Slumber party!”

“Tom, where do you live?”

“Ystad,” he slurred to perfection. “I don’t have to be at work in the morning. Wallander says it’s okay.”

I rolled my eyes and pushed us into the nearest van. He lost his mind in laughter as I gave my address and my apologizes to the driver. We pulled up to the front door as Tom shuffled his feet to my door. I wiggled underneath him and fumbled with my keys. I regretted instantly drinking as much as they did. Tom almost collapsed into the door with me using my rear to keep him up.

“Careful, Draling,” he purred into my ear, “Don’t start what you can’t finish.”

“Don’t worry,” I said bitterly as I opened the door wide enough for us, “I’ll follow the rules and keep my fucking hands to myself.”

“What if I don’t want you to?”

I pushed him on my couch and wandered away, returning with a glass of water and my spaghetti pot in case he needed it. I helped him with his shoes as he took me completely by surprise, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist, giving me now chance to get away.

He buried his face into the back of my brown hair and happily sighed.

“I’m glad I met you, Sherry. You’re so good to me. Such a good friend.”

I was immobile by the drunken, true words that slipped out of his mouth. He slowly fell asleep as I refused to cry into his leather jacket. About an hour or so went by and I was able to tear myself away. I worked off his second boot and his leather jacket as it gathered in my hands. I brought the fabric up to my nose and inhaled his scent at the possibility that by some small miracle he could be mine.

I shake the fantasy away and think of a revenge plot against Luke as I climb my steps.

A bath, which was all I needed. Tom would be fine without me for an hour, maybe two…

I stripped away my clothes and watched as the warm water filled my tub. I toss a few little beads into the water, just enough for an essence. I pin my hair back and submerge myself into the small sanctuary I made for myself.

I close my eyes and see his hand covering mine. _Just breathe_. His arm wrapped around my waist as he used his scruff to tickle my neck on purpose. I smile and think about little things. He buries his face into the back of my hair as he cuddles behind me. I open my eyes and feel my heart break.

I wasn’t so sure about what Luke said but I never knew what Tom was thinking. We were friends but he was always surrounded by beautiful, rich actresses that would look better on his arm. I swallow the lump at the back of my throat. There was a huff at the side of my neck as Tom came into view at the side of the tub, scarring the life out of me.

“Hello, Darling. Mind if I take a dip with you?”

Tom had rolled into the tub with me in only a white shirt, underwear, boots and a pair of my sunglasses. He splashed around at the puddles like a child as I moved out of the tub. I snatch a towel, completely flushed red as Tom braced the side to glare at me over his glasses.

“What the fuck, Tom?”

“I woke, wench, and you were not there,” he snickered as he covered himself completely with water.

“Go away.”

“Is that lavender? That is lovely, that is… Thank you for taking care of me, Cherry Pop. I wish more people were like you. You are always so good to me, you’re like a frosted cupcake and such a good friend.”

The tears began to return as my nose turned red like the clown that I felt. This was never going to end for me.

“Whoa, whoa, why are yo… don’t cry, please.”

“I’m not fucking crying, Tom. I just can’t seem to get away from you.”

I slip into the hall, tucking my towel tightly around myself and wait for him to follow as sure as he does. He calls out my name, thinking I’m already down the hall and I slip back into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. The minute I step back, he slaps the door frame with his hand.

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, Sher. Please op…” He hiccupped, clearing his throat as he knocked as calmly as he could.

“Go to sleep on the couch, Tom. I’ll get you a cab in the morning. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re my _friend_ and that’s what fucking _friends_ do!”

It wasn’t the talk I wanted to have with him but I wasn’t sure what other way to say it.

“What’s wrong with…”

Thomas stopped and started laughing as he walked down the hall to my bedroom. My bed wasn’t the worst place to sleep but at least I had a change of clothes in the laundry room. I open the window sill for air and undo the tub. There wasn’t much reason to go back in. I felt a sudden throb between my legs at the wasted fantasy that could have been us dry-humping in the tub as the water hit the floor.

I start to dry myself off as the rest of the water goes down the drain, along with my will to stand Tom in the next room. There is a creak on the roof and a small grunt from the alley below, maybe another drunk just trying to find his way home.

“Was that all?!”

I shriek as Tom pops his head from the window outside. I hadn’t realized how high I jumped until my towel dropped to the floor. I was able to make a mad scramble for it as Tom belly flopped to the floor and got to his feet, not giving me a chance to for the door. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall with both of his hands at either side of my head. My towel was the only thing saving me from Tom’s still dripping wet body.

“Why are you letting such a small thing get to you, Darling?”

I only looked down, then averting my eyes when his cock was inches away from me.

“I have my reasons, Tom and I want to be left alone.”

I tried to fight his finger as it tipped my chin up to meet his eyes over the sunglasses.

“You like me, don’t you?”

“Tom, I…”

He pulled off his sunglasses and tossed them over his shoulder. Tom took a single step forward as his body was pressed close to mine and his glazed over eyes stared deeply into my soul.

“Don’t lie to me, Sherlyn. A friend,” he said with a pause, “wouldn’t lie.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I like you, Tom b-but I…”

It was like a tidal wave of flesh washed over me as Tom pinned me to the wall with his whole body. His lips silenced me, pressing to mine. Any other time, I would have had a panic attack and thought of an excuse to leave but now I could feel tremors course through me as I felt his tongue collide with mine. On his tongue, I could taste the Jameson that still lingered.

“But what,” he whispered, staying so close to my lips.

“But I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

I could feel him smile as he reached for my hand as he brought it down past his waist to the front of his thin boxers. I was speechless as he formed my fingers to his cock that had obviously grown in the past five minutes.

“You want to know how I feel, Sherlyn. This is the answer,” he huffed into the side of my neck. This couldn’t have been happening.

“You’re drunk.”

“As are you but that has nothing to do with this. I want you to know the truth, my dear Sherry. Every time I look at you, you make me want to smile and tell people how much I _really_ like you. There were so many times when we were out in public that I wanted to pull you onto my lap and kiss you, just so they could see that you were mine. I always thought you were playing hard to get.”

“I was playing _don’t forget to breathe_.”

“Sherry, can’t you see that _this_ ,” he emphasized as he thrusted his hip into my tightening grip, “is what you do to me. You don’t know how badly I want to take you to your bed and make you scream.”

My body was already screaming out of him as he kissed me deeper. My hips bucked into the back of my hand, wanting to feel the heat radiate from him. I pulled myself away from him, only to grow a pair in the moment.

“Then what’s stopping you,” I whisper as I kiss his neck a single time.

He smiled and with the bat of an eye lash, I was tossed over his shoulder and carry down the hall as I clutched onto his shirt. The water wrung as it trailed behind him.

“Thomas! Put me down, right now!”

“Anything you say…”

Thomas flung me on the bed as I let out a weakened drunk giggle, only for it to disappear as Thomas slowly stalked my body. He started from the base of my legs, peeling the towel open, leaving a kiss to my stomach, my ribs. I shuddered he his wet clothes sent a chill to my back.

He looked down to my skin, licking his lips as he whipped the rest of the towel away with a growl setting at the back of his throat.

“Tom,” I whisper as I lift myself up.

He presses his whole body weight to me so I disappear between him and the growing wet mattress. His fingers wrap tightly around my throat as his hips snake between my legs and grind into my core, leaving me breathless. The rough, cold fabric and his cock push harder against me as I grab onto his wrist. He tilts my head up, using his mouth and his lips to make me melt. He lets me go and lets his hands wonder down me. They rested at my breast, groping them harshly to my liking as the cold air hardened my flesh to peaks.

“You should know now that you are more than a good friend. Would you like me to show you?”

I shake my head as Tom’s lips traced the edge of my breast. He stared up as his tongue flicked over my nipple.

“I didn’t hear you, Sher.”

“Yes, Tom.” The panic was gone with a renewed excitement taking its place.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want every bit of you, Tom. I want to feel you, and I want you to make me scream.”

“All in good time but I think, for keeping this from me for so long, I wanted you to tell me, Sher.”

“Where you want me…”

I blindly took his hand and led it to the start of my core. I had no idea how wet I was until I felt Tom’s body tense. His fingertips lingered at my clit, circling slowly as I moved my hips for more friction.

“You play with yourself too, don’t you? Do you think of me here… instead of your own undexterous fingers?”

“Every night,” I whimper as my head hit the pillow. Tom moved his hips to give his hand more room as he softly rutted his stiffening cock to the top of my thigh.

“Do you want my mouth here as well, Darling?”

He moved his two fingers into my wet core as his thumb took its place. For a man who was as wasted as I was, I was completely under his control as his fingers curled deeper into me. I needed him and I needed him now or else I was going to burst.

“Tom, god! I need you now!”

“Say it again! I need to hear you say it, for me. Please?”

“I need you, Tom. Please take me! I can’t say it any other way…”

“Of course you can.”

I reached between us, wrapping my fingers tightly around his cock as the sensation made his head fall to my neck.

“I need you to fuck me, Tom. We both know you want to. I’m yours.”

Tom chuckled playfully as he only shook of his boxers. He stumbled from the bed and landed on his ass. Frustration and aggravation fell from his throat as he wrapped his hand around his cock, hissing as he pumped his hand slowly. I slid from the bed, feeling the room spin in my sight. I stayed on my knees and let him watch as I crawled to him.

“I’ve always imagined you like this, Sher.”

He looked down to the hand that had stroked me as brought it to his lips, savoring whatever was lingering on his fingers. His moan sent his eyes to the back of his head and a chill to my spine as I rested myself against his chest. I slip my tongue between his lips, tasting myself as Tom’s hands kneaded my rear with purpose.

“How about now, Hiddleston,” I whispered as I covered his dripping body with mine. He flipped me to my back and rested on the heels of his boots as he reached behind him and fiddled with the bedside dresser drawer.

“Good Lord, woman!”

Tom almost looked scared as he focused on my string of condoms.

“What,” I ask snatching a single condom away as I rip it open with my teeth. He plays with me, moving his hips underneath me as I try to work the latex on his now darkened cock while he plants sloppy kisses on my neck.

“Come on, Sher,” he playfully hisses, “how much do you _really_ want me?”

I yank his head back sharply by the hair to distract him as I start to sink to his lap. He stops me and lifts us to the bed, thrusting into me with one push. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he huffed into my ear.

“I’ve always wanted you like this. Your nails in my skin as you gasp for me but believe me I’ll do this again night after night to make sure you know, I can no longer be just good friends with you.”

He stops in seriousness as he places a tender kiss to my lips, cupping the side of my face as the last of the water drips from his hair. I rock my hips, spurring Tom on as he snakes his hips to me. I hold on as begin to shift across the bed. He hooked his arms under my legs as he brought himself up to his knees. He held me open as each of his thrust made my back start to arch from the bed.

“Oh God…”

Tom set his teeth as my moans quickly filled the room. Tears formed at the sides of my eyes as my release was fast approaching.

“Sher. Say that your mine.”

“I’m, _ah_ , I’m yours, Tom!”

“I’m not sure if I believe you,” he whispered as he pumped faster, moving his thumb hard across my clit.

“Fuck! I’m yours, you damn idiot! Just don’t stop…”

“I should mark you so that everyone can see that you are mine.”

Without waiting for an answer, Tom latched himself to the base of my neck. The pain of his teeth digging into my skin mixed beautifully as my eyes were flooded with color. I felt myself close around him as he growled harshly, pounding beautifully into me. I was slipping as Tom stilled, setting me on the bed and kissing at my skin. I did my best to fight sleep as the aftermath of drinking quickly pulled me from Tom.

“Sherry, I am never leaving you…”

-

My head throbbed as the sunlight kissed my skin. I got up slowly opening one eyes at a time, and looked around my room, seeing no evidence of Tom. I flop back on the bed and looked to the ceiling, pissed that it was only a dream. I kicked off my sheets and pulled on shirt and some panties, enjoying that I had Sunday off from work. I reach for the two aspirin and water on my bedside table as I shake my head into thinking how badly my throbbing core was aching for Tom. Maybe just a quick breakfast and then leave myself in darkness as I have an extended session with my B.O.B.

As I swallow the pills, I stop to look down at the half empty glass of water in my hand, having no memory of putting on my table. A small crash comes from the kitchen as I grab my bat and wonder into the hallway. I’m careful to step around the floorboards and the old steps as I take the back hallway to my kitchen. The smell of eggs and potatoes fills my nose as I peer around the corner to my kitchen.

I see Tom rummage through the cabinets as he sets up a small tray of food, humming as he pranced around in his shirt and pants. It was almost relieving to see him in clothes again. I panicked at the silence in the kitchen as the humming disappeared. I shrieked in surprise as Tom wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

“Hello, Darling,” he purred into my ear.

I was stunned as he turned around, smiling down to me. Last night was real!

“I… thought you were gone.”

“Luke called, said he had my wallet and would drop it by later. Are you alright? I left some medicine for you.”

“I found it.”

It was getting hard to look at Tom realizing all things that happened in my bath and in my bed weren’t a dream. I was brought back to reality as he bent down kissing the side of my neck. His hands traveled to the back of my panties, clutching hungrily at me as I tried to breathe.

“I don’t understand…”

Tom smiled as one of his hands slipped from my panties to gently cup the side of my face. I couldn’t fight as he kissed me, filling me with nothing but bliss. It seemed never-ending as he finally pulled away for breath.

“I meant every word I said last night.”

“Tom, you were drunk…”

My words were taken from me again as he lifted me into the wall and pressed his morning wood into the weak fabric of my panties.

“Don’t be confused with this. I wanked off my morning wood this morning as I showered, I honestly don’t know how you slept through me cursing your name. I was extremely serious when I said I wanted you, Sherry. I’ll always want you and I _will_ keep reminding you if it means I have to fuck you senseless night after night as my name drops from these beautiful lips. Are we understood?”

I shook my head, smiling as he put me down to the floor. I was happy as my palms remained dry and my anxiety was gone. He grabbed my hand, leading me from the wall as I stopped him at the door. I pulled him down by the neck and kissed him, convincing him that a quick breakfast would be best for us as he grinded himself deeper into my hips.

“Be careful, baby girl,” he growled as his hands wandered up the back of my shirt, “I may just take you on your own kitchen table.”

I bit his bottom lips softly, winning his hunger as he scooted be back towards the table.

“Promise,” I whispered the back of my thighs hit the edge of the table.

“Always,” whispered Tom as he whipped mine and his own shirts off, pushing me flat against the table, licking his lips delightfully.


End file.
